The present invention relates to a strut mount of a so-called xe2x80x9cseparate loadingxe2x80x9d type which receives a load from a shock absorber used in a vehicular suspension system and the one from a coil spring disposed about the shock absorber.
A typical prior-art strut mount of such a separate loading type is shown in FIG. 1. As seen, the shock absorber has a piston rod 1. There is provided a washer 2 fixed to the top end of the piston rod 1 with a nut 3. There is also an upper flasher 4 fixed to the piston rod 1 at a predetermined distance from the washer 2. Further, a rubber bellows (not shown) covering the shock absorber is fixed at the end thereof to the upper sheet 4. An upper rubber ring 100 and lower rubber ring 101 are provided between the washer 2 and upper sheet 4. A plate 5 is provided between the rubber rings 100 and 101. It extends outwardly in the radial direction. Another rubber ring 102 is provided on the lower side, near the outer circumference, of the plate 5 to receive a coil spring 6 disposed about the shock absorber. The plate 5 has radial-movement suppressing rings 5A fixed the upper and lower sides, respectively, thereof.
In this prior-art strut mount, the upper rubber ring 100, lower rubber ring 101 and coil spring receiving rubber ring 102 are formed separately by vulcanization-molding. The rubber rings 100 to 102 thus formed are set separately in place.
More specifically, the upper sheet 4 is fixed to the piston rod 1, the lower rubber ring 101 is set on the upper sheet 4, and then the coil spring 6 is disposed about the shock absorber. The rubber ring 102 is set on the top end of the coil spring 6. After that, the plate 5 is fitted to the assembly thus formed. Thereafter, the upper ring 100 and washer 2 are set in place and then the nut 3 is tightened. Thus, the prior-art strut mount is assembled through many steps. Three types of molds are required for vulcanization-molding the rubber rings. Therefore, manufacturing and assembling costs are high for the prior-art strut mounts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks by providing a strut mount easy to manufacture and assemble and thus low in manufacturing costs.
The above object can be accomplished by providing a strut mount comprised of a plate, and upper and lower rubber ring portions and a coil spring receiving rubber ring portion, of which at least two are formed integrally by vulcanization-molding.
According to the present invention, the numbers of parts and manufacturing steps for a strut mount can be reduced and thus the strut mount can be manufactured with extremely reduced costs, owing to the integral formation of at least two of the rubber ring portions on the plate by vulcanization-molding.
These objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.